boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sai
Sai is a character in BoBoiBoy Galaxy and a member of TAPOPS. He was one of the two Power Sphere Guardians in Volcania. History BoBoiBoy Galaxy “'A Fiery Fight'” Sai debuts in this episode alongside his sister Shielda as Fang's teammate in Team A. They had been ordered to stop BoBoiBoy and friends from passing the Toughness Test and reaching their objective, which was to retrieve the Power Sphera on top of the volcano. He and Shielda relentlessly attack BoBoiBoy’s gang, eventually defeating all of them but BoBoiBoy. Set on fulfilling their orders, they prepare to defeat an already weakened BoBoiBoy, but are stopped by Fang. Sai and Shielda mock him for having sympathy for ‘weak’ Earthlings, provoking BoBoiBoy enough to activate his new elemental form, BoBoiBoy Fire. In the fight that followed, Sai continued fighting even as Shielda and Fang yielded. He unleashes his shield’s presumably most powerful attack on Fire, only to have Fire easily stop it and divert it back to him. Tarung saves Sai by catching the shield with his teeth, and is relieved when Tarung ends the Toughness Test. He is evacuated with the others when the volcano starts collapsing. Upon arriving back at the TAPOPS station, he compliments BoBoiBoy’s outstanding combat skills in lieu of an apology. “'Phantom Thief Panto'” He makes a cameo in this episode as he and the other two Team A members are stationed to guard Jokertu’s cell. “'Looping Loopa'” He also makes another cameo when he is shown defending the TAPOPS station alongside Fang and Shielda from Space Pirates. Physical Appearance Sai wears traditional type clothing, akin to a ninja. He wears his shield weapon in a form of an Asian conical hat. Personality Sai, like his sister, is shown to be a serious and efficient person. They are devoted to their orders that they are given and follow them through to the fullest. Sai is strong-willed and seems to get a bit heated in combat, proved by his unwillingness to be defeated, despite obviously being overpowered by BoBoiBoy Fire. Skills and Abilities Skills In addition to being adept with his weapon, Sai is shown to be very lithe and flexible. He can jump from high places and can easily dodge attacks. Abilities His main weapon is a shield that he wears like an Asian conical hat. When he throws it, it can hit and cut any targets, and fly back to him like a boomerang. Using his finger, he can control his shield's movements and directions. He can command his shield to move in zigzag movements to make it more difficult for his opponents to predict its next location and dodge it. When it hits the ground, it creates an explosion that can knock opponents off balance. He also uses it for defense, such as cutting rocks flying towards him or to shield himself from attacks. Surprisingly, the shield moves fast enough to be unaffected by Ying's Time Manipulation when it enters her slow-mo field. Maximum Spin seems to be Sai's most powerful skill as he uses it in the last resort in an attempt to defeat BoBoiBoy Fire. However, even with the shield spinning in maximum speed, it can still be easily caught by BoBoiBoy Fire's bare hand, as well as Tarung's teeth, even after Fire enhanced it. Gallery Trivia *His name "Sai" is the last three letters from the word "Perisai", means "shield" in Malay, which was his weapon. **Additionally, the name 'Sai' can also originate from the Japanese name which means 'paint', though the Malay meaning makes more sense. *In the BoBoiBoy Galaxy comic Vol. 3, he is revealed to be Shielda’s elder twin brother. *He and Shielda are well-respected by and good friends with BoBoiBoy’s gang, and often train with them and give them pointers.post *He rooms with Fang in the TAPOPS station. References id:Sai ms:Sai Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Team Kaizo